


Fake Love become real love

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Face Punching, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Public Display of Affection, past toxic relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino, Past Niko Kovac/Jurgen Klopp
Kudos: 1





	Fake Love become real love

Niko n’avait pas spécialement envie d’aller seul à ce gala ou y'avait tout les entraineurs surtout que Klopp serait la et il a pas très envie de le revoir surtout que leur relation a mal fini.  
Il a bien fait de partir bien avant que ça aille trop loin, leur relation était devenue toxique, et il n'était pas à ses ordres ou il allait faire tout ce qu’il allait demandé. Il ne voulait pas le suivre à Liverpool ou être sous ses ordres totalement et continuellement.

Quand il avait signé à Monaco il avait senti la liberté et le fait que Jurgen ne le voudrait plus, mais il s'était trompé, Jurgen était bornée et ne voulait pas le lâcher.

C’est alors qu'il appella Poch avec qui il s’entend bien “Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose pour le gala des entraîneurs ? Car j’aurais besoin d’aide”

Mauricio lui répondis “J’avais prévu d’y aller mais pas longtemps pourquoi ?”

Niko était si gêné mais il fallait qu’il lui demande “J’ai besoin que tu sois mon petit ami a cette soirée, je ne veux pas voir Jürgen, j’ai eu une mauvaise histoire et je sens qu’il va revenir vers moi”

Mauricio accepta la proposition de Niko, Niko ne savait pas que Mauricio avait accepté pour la raison que Mauricio l’aimait et ce que Mauricio ne savait pas c'était que c'était pareil pour Niko pour les sentiments.

Quelques jours avant la soirée, Niko décide d'expliquer à Mauricio pourquoi il a besoin de lui et qu’il a besoin d’aide et Mauricio l’avait pris dans ses bras et lui avais dis “Je vais t’aider, il te fera pas de mal”

Avant la soirée Niko dis a Mauricio “Il faut bien qu’on montre qu’on est ensemble, pour que Jurgen se rende compte qu’il a aucune chance à ce que je retourne avec lui”

Durant toute la soirée Mauricio est resté très proche de Niko ou il lui prenait la main, il mettait sa main dans son dos et fut hyper attentionné, ils se sont même embrassés.  
Même si Niko avait demandé cela a Mauricio, il resta surpris car il a rêvé de ses baisers mais qu’ils ne sont vraiment pas en mode faux juste pour l’aider. Il essayait de ne pas paniquer et d’agir normalement.

Mauricio lui dit “Tu m’excuses deux minutes je reviens ?”

“Il n’y a pas de soucis”

Niko ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jürgen arrive dès que Mauricio fût partir et qu’il a pris sa main et le mène dans un couloir ou il n’y avait pas grand monde, Jurgen l’embrasse et lui dis “Alors tu prefere moi ou ton nouveau mec Pochettino, je pense que je suis bien mieux que lui et je peux encore te le prouver si tu viens avec moi” puis il ajoute à Niko en se rapprochant de son cou “Je suis sûr que ses sentiments pour toi ne sont pas réel et qu’il va te laisser tomber comme il a fait la”

C’est à ce moment la que Mauricio arriva et tapa sur l'épaule de Jurgen et le frappe et lui dis "Ça va pas d’attaquer les compagnons des autres ?” puis il le cogna et ajoute “Ceci est pour avoir essayé de récupérer Niko et par rapport à tout ce que tu as pu lui faire dans le passé”

"Arrête de jouer aux chevalier, Poch cela te va, tu n’est pas avec lui, cela ne tiendrais pas entre vous”

Mauricio protège Niko et dis bien fort “J’aime Niko, je l’aime depuis un moment et je suis heureux d'être avec lui et de partager ma vie avec lui, il est tellement plus heureux avec moi qu’avec toi Jürgen" et il ajoute “Je te conseille de partir avant que je continue à t'attaquer"

Jurgen parti et Niko était avec Mauricio, Niko était si choqué mais il ne savait pas si c'était la vérité donc il commençait a pleurer et dit a Mauricio “Tu n’aurais pas dû faire cela, surtout qu’on est pas réellement ensemble”

Mauricio le pris dans ses bras et l’embrassa “Je l’ai fais car je voulais le faire et car je t’aime”

Niko continuait à pleurer et frappa le torse de Mauricio et lui dit “Je te crois pas, j’ai du mal a te croire…”

“Crois-moi, tout ce que tu as vu cette soirée c’est mes réels sentiments pour toi”

“Mauricio…”

“Crois-moi, Niko tout ce que j’ai fais avec toi ce soir c’est le vrai moi, ce sont mes vrais sentiments je n’ai pas menti, j’ai accepté d'être avec toi ce soir car je voulais que tu vois mes sentiments pour toi, car pour moi je ne voulais pas que cette fausse relation”

Niko embrassa Mauricio et lui dis “J’ai des sentiments pour toi”

“Je me doute sinon tu m’aurais jamais demandé à ce que je sois ton petit ami ce soir” dit Mauricio en caressant la joue de Niko.

“Et si on rentrait chez moi, et je te montre à quel point j’ai des sentiments pour toi” dis Mauricio a l’oreille de Niko

Niko regarda Mauricio et lui dis “Ou alors que moi je te montre”


End file.
